


Places We Won't Walk

by calestial



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at smut, BEFORE YOU FREAK OUT OVER THE WARNING, Emotional Roller Coaster, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Life, Mpreg, Slow Build, Some Humor, bbh and pcy didn't die, cbx are best friends, consultant bbh, damaged to repaired relationship, first mate pcy, it's horrible, married xiuchen, prepare an eye-drop to cleanse your eyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-11-26 18:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calestial/pseuds/calestial
Summary: 28 years old Baekhyun met Chanyeol the first time through his surprise birthday party that his best friends threw him. They met again in a plane en route from Seoul to Jakarta a year later. He never thought he’d meet the taller again but, Faith seemed to like them. And it was Faith too who got them into this obstacle.They’re torn not only to question love, but also struggle with their ego and having to choose: to surrender in anger or to heal wounds and endure the uncertainties.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot, but as I was writing, I thought that turning this into a chaptered fic will be more fitting. I'm not planning to make it into long chapters one, cause' I've always had bad experience with long chaptered fics hahaha that's why I always prefer to write/read one-shots..
> 
> So, just relax and enjoy:)
> 
>  
> 
> Inspired by a novel that was adapted into a movie.

 

What are you thinking of?

I’m thinking of you

My world is filled with you

Can you remember? How we were so excited this time of year, babe

— _WAIT,_ EXO

.

.

_Five years ago..._

                  

Baekhyun loves his best friends. Honest. For staying that long alongside him since their university life. Well, Minseok hyung did leave him and Jongdae first. And by leaving he means graduating first from their university. Minseok hyung had been pursuing his medical bachelor, whilst both Baekhyun and Jongdae were in their business major.

How did the three of them ended up together? It’s still a mystery to Baekhyun. Though, he’s sure that it was Jongdae who first approached the older of the bunch. The shorter (yes, Baekhyun’s an inch _taller_ than Jongdae, it _counts_ ) confessed one time to him that he had a crush with the older. They did end up married now so, all is well in the end.

Baekhyun, on the other hand, continued his education by taking a master degree in management. Resulting to him landing a job as a consultant in one of the biggest firm in the city. It all goes well for the trio, really.

Yet, there are just _times_ Baekhyun wishes his best friends to _leave him alone_. He knows they love him, because he loves them back as well. But, _God_ , throwing him a surprise birthday party inviting _strangers into his apartment_ is one of the rare times he nearly commits a double homicide. If perhaps they’re not his best friends, Baekhyun would have probably strangled them with his bare hands.

Though Baekhyun should at least be grateful that the strangers are actually just acquaintances or friends of the three of them. Baekhyun might not even recognises almost all the guests in his house, but he can name some of his acquaintance in his firm and some of Jongdae’s and Minseok’s close friends from work.

While he can hear Jongdae’s all-too-well-known thunderous laugh shaking the whole house, Baekhyun quietly slips from the main room to his working space, where he knows he can find peace. Even if it’ll only be momentarily, he can _finally_ get away from Jongdae’s clutches.

What he doesn’t expect though, a tall man sitting on his leather couch, playing with his guitar he got as a present from his parents back when he was eighteen years old. A half empty cold beer on top of the coffee table in front of him, as the stranger keeps strumming delicately the guitar’s strings, melodious sound filling in the small room.

“Oh,” Baekhyun can’t help but say in surprise, caught off guard by the stranger in his working space. His voice is just above a whisper, but still bounces off the walls and through the melodies, also surprising the other male in the room.

The strumming comes to an abrupt pause, the man behind it snaps his head towards him and appears just as shocked as he is. It’s clear now to Baekhyun that the stranger’s face is nowhere near his memory, he can’t recognise him even a bit and he’s slowly turning a bit wary.

Even so, Baekhyun isn’t blind. The man is beyond _gorgeous_. Eyes big—almond shaped and magnetic, jaw strong and sharp, not too pointy nose, ears slight bigger than most people—almost elf-like. He’s wearing a simple black shirt with jeans, but with the way the tight shirt hugging his upper body has made Baekhyun feels some type of way that surely isn’t there before. A bit dangerous and fringing to the edge of a cliff. The prominent muscles of his arms, defined chest, broad shoulders (perhaps slightly broader than that of Baekhyun’s) make his lips go dry.

Happy birthday to him, right?

“Oh, I’m sorry!” The man’s voice is deep, husky even. Another point to be mentally added into Baekhyun’s list. He stands up and it takes Baekhyun’s will power not to let his knees shake. He swiftly puts the guitar back to its stand, unintendedly showing Baekhyun his toned back (another extra points) and comes to face the shorter male.

“I didn’t mean to disrupt your privacy by coming here, I needed some air and just happened to come across this room. You’re Byun Baekhyun-ssi, right? Jongdae’s and Minseok hyung’s best friend? I’m Park Chanyeol, by the way. I’m friends with them.”

Chanyeol, as he claimed to be, offers him his hand and a bright smile that can put angels into shame, a dimple forming just on his left cheek, sending flutters inside Baekhyun’s stomach. Baekhyun eyes the outstretched and rather huge hand, veins prominent (points). He’s come to the conclusion that perhaps this man in front of him, offering him (maybe) a start of friendship, is a celestial being. Bakhyun really thinks that the man is far too handsome to be real.

Just before the whole situation turns into a more awkward one than it is, Baekhyun takes the other’s larger hand into his, reciprocating the friendly smile and introduction. “Yeah, I am. Please, just Baekhyun’s fine. Nice to meet you, Chanyeol-ssi.”

“Well, then, just Chanyeol is fine too.” They retract their hands back to their side, Chanyeol motions to his back where the guitar is. “Hope you don’t mind me playing around a bit with your guitar, I haven’t played it for a while and when I saw your guitar, my hands were kind of itching.”

“Oh, no, no. I don’t mind at all.” _Not at all_. Though Baekhyun’s mind is running towards the wilderness located at the corner his brain.

After that, a pregnant silence looms over them, with both males staring at each other in awkwardness. Well, more like both trying to avoid the other’s gaze by looking over their shoulders. Baekhyun’s normally a loquacious and lively person, the one that someone would find reasonably annoying—at least to his few close friends. But, he can’t even be himself in front of the stranger, a good looking one in that matter.

“Well, uh,” the taller starts, clearing his throat to break the unpleasant silence, reaching for his almost forgotten beer. “I better be going then. I’m sure you don’t want to be disturbed.”

By the time Baekhyun fathoms the other’s words, Chanyeol’s already walking towards him and to round him to get to the door just right behind him.

“No!” Both seem taken aback by the desperate tone in it, Baekhyun furrowing his brows and coughs in mortification, feeling the burning sensation on his cheeks. “I mean, you said it yourself that you needed some air. I understand you.” Baekhyun rubs on his left arm with his right hand, eyes trying to focus on the opposite male. “Because, I’m trying to get away too just like you.”

When Chanyeol’s gaze seems all too much for Baekhyun, he quickly diverts to his right, where he absent-mindedly stares off outside his window to the city’s night view. “But, if you want to go out there, I can’t force you.” He steps away to his right, providing a free way to door for the taller before walking towards his working desk to sit on his swivel chair.

Busying himself, Baekhyun turns his computer on, deciding to answer some emails. He has so many things to do, he nearly forgot that he’s required to fly to Osaka for a meeting in two days and he still needs to revise his works before going there. Working as a management consultant, Baekhyun has already accepted the fact that he needs to travel around.

When Baekhyun hears the sound of the couch weighted down, he looks up to see Chanyeol already staring at him. Seeing the slight shocked expression from Baekhyun, he chuckles before chugging couple gulps of his beer. Baekhyun’s gaze momentarily shifts to the other’s adam apple as it bops when Chanyeol keeps gulping. But quickly shifts it back to the taller male’s face once he’s done drinking.

“I just thought that you might want some company since it’s your birthday and all.” Chanyeol throws a smirk to him, giving him a cheeky glint in his eyes.

Baekhyun chuckles back, leaning his weight as well as his elbows on his glass desk, and supports his chin on his clasped hands. “There are others outside this room. Lots of them. I suppose they’re already  enough companies for me.”

“And I suppose those people aren’t such good companies that you opted to hide in your working space?”

“And you are?” Baekhyun lifts a brow, feeling both giddy with their interaction and expectant with what Chanyeol’s response will be.

The taller male chuckles at this, shaking his head in amusement. “Well, I’m still here, am I? And you let me stick around as well.”

“Hm, only because right now I consider you more decent than that excuse of a best friend I have by the name Kim Jongdae.”

“But, from what I heard he was the one who organised all of these.”

Baekhyun sighs heavily, leaning back to his swivel chair, elbows resting on the arm handles. “And I thought Minseok hyung would be smart enough to stop him.”

Chanyeol laughs at that, also leaning back at the couch, swinging his arm on the backrest, legs widening. “Oh, no. Pretty sure Minseok hyung did try to change Dae’s mind, though that hyung is just too enamoured to say no to him.”

Baekhyun gulps down a bit of his saliva in order to rid his seemingly dry throat after being mesmerized with the way Chanyeol spreads his legs. “How’d you know them, by the way?”

“I’m their neighbour. I live right next to their apartment.”

“Hm, tragic.”

The taller laughs again, a more opened one this time with head lolling back and the sound bouncing off the walls and filling in the medium sized room. A warm sensation spreads inside Baekhyun, a feeling of satisfaction that he’s able to make the other laughs. He concludes that Chanyeol’s laugh is something that he can hear to for the rest of his life.

“Quite so, yeah,” Chanyeol lightly agrees once his laughter has subsided, yet the humour hasn’t left his twinkling almond-shaped eyes. “Though, I gotta be grateful that the walls in our building are thick enough that I can’t hear them from my apartment.”

“Good thing you live in a pretty expensive building then.” Baekhyun grins. Pretty expensive is a bit mild, he knows that Jongdae’s and Minseok’s building is classified as exclusive. With Minseok working as an attending physician and Jongdae as an Operation Manager in their firm.

“I wouldn’t exactly say that.” The taller male contemplates, swinging the bottle of beer in small circular motions near his leg.

Baekhyun gives him a pointed look, that clearly says that Chanyeol’s being modest about it. Which isn’t technically wrong. Baekhyun deduces that Chanyeol is probably a young entrepreneur or perhaps a CEO, just by looking at the latest model of Rolex wrapped around his wrist.

“Well, it’s not the cheapest in the city.” Chanyeol quickly adds, noticing the look Baekhyun’s currently giving him. “But, it’s not the most expensive as well.”

“Chanyeol, you live in the Apgujeong-dong. You can’t tell me that it’s not expensive there.”

“But you live in Pyeongchang-dong,” Chanyeol’s tone comes out indignantly, a bit alarming to Baekhyun when the tone doesn’t seem to fit his alluring aura and delectable face, “not exactly that cheap either, eh?”

“Hm, I’ll let you win this time.” Baekhyun gives him a glinting small smile before he turns to look back at his computer screen, opening his emails.

There’s a new email from his colleague, telling him that the meeting has been postponed to next week. Baekhyun sighs, knowing that he can’t do anything about it since it’s always been the decision of the opposite party rather than him. He opens it and proceeds to write back to his colleague. Jongdae thinks that Baekhyun enjoys _way_ too much of his job, almost unhealthy. And he can’t exactly denies it all together (save for the unhealthy part), because he _does_.

Some people might not enjoy their job when it acquires them to travel a lot, visiting the airport per diem like it’s their second home. But, not to Baekhyun. He cherishes the times he steps into the airport. The moment his heart begins to race whenever his car pulls up into the airport parking lot. It’s always the same feelings to him. The chaotically, yet soothing ambience to him. Of the hastiness and franticness. He lives for that.

“Still working even though it’s your birthday party?” Chanyeol’s rich voice pulls him back from his computer screen to the owner of the voice. He’s still there, now having his body pivoted to face him as his one arm supported his head, fully securitizing him with a somehow strong gaze.

And it only brings something akin to debauchery ignite inside Baekhyun. He tries to supress it, fully aware that he just _met_ the man, perhaps only acquainting not longer than an hour.

“It’s always there, I can’t run away from it even if I want to.” Baekhyun humorously says, not being serious of running away from his work. He loves his job, anyway.

 “What do you do?” The tall suddenly queries, genuine interest gleaming in his eyes and laced in his voice.

“I work as a consultant.” Baekhyun truthfully answers, “I know it sounds tedious, but frankly I love my job.”

Chanyeol snickers at the vehement under tone. “I didn’t say it’s a boring job.”

“Jongdae thinks otherwise,” the smaller rolls his eyes, just in time as a familiar laughter slips inside the room. _He needs to control his laugh one of these days_ , “rich coming from someone who only works locked inside his office all the time.”

“And you’re not?”

“My job description acquires me to travel a lot. I’m not complaining though. I love traveling.” Baekhyun bashfully confesses, somehow finding the post it on his desk interesting. Now he knows why Jongdae keeps teasing him for always finding pride in his job.

“Domestically or internationally?” Chanyeol asks, “your job, that is.”

“Depends.” Baekhyun musters up his courage to meet the taller’s eyes, two stark gazes collides together similar to how the waves clashes into each other in the ocean. Chanyeol’s gaze on him is abruptly too much, and he cowers, opting to look back on his post it. “Sometimes I travel domestically, but that’s only to cover some of my colleagues it they’re unable to do so. I travel outside the country more.”

“How come I never saw you before?” Chayeol’s voice is almost inaudible, barely above a whisper. If the room wasn’t soundproofed, Baekhyun won’t be able to catch it. But he did, though not exactly comprehend what the other has meant.

“Hm?” Baekhyun looks up again, with a quizzical mien, brows furrowing towards each other.

“No, nothing,” Chanyeol says by way of distraction, shaking his head just the faintest, slipping back to gulp down his remaining beer. “It was nothing.”

“Okay,” Baekhyun trails off, feeling unmerited somehow, wanting to know the meaning behind Chanyeol’s previous words. He’s quick to change the subject, not wanting to turn the situation awkward, “and how about you? What do you for a living, Mr. Park?”

Chanyeol smirks at the frolicsome tone in the question Baekhyun throws him. He opens his mouth to answer him, however before he can voice it out, he’s interrupted by a sheer dumb misfortune by the name Minseok as he barges into the room unexpectedly, looking frantic and distressed.

“I knew you’d be here, Baek,” the older affirms to himself, seemingly unaware by another presence in the room, along with the previous tension they had before Minseok broke it. “You have to stop Dae, he’s about to call in a stripper and he’s locked himself in the bathroom.”

“He’s about to do what?!” Baekhyun shrieked and springs furiously up from his chair almost immediately.

“I tried to talk to him, but since I can’t open the door I came to you.” Minseok professes, still standing by the opened door. “Maybe you have a spare key.”

“Oh, no, no, no,” Baekhyun stomps his way towards Minseok with a dangerous determination in his eyes. “I’m going to break the goddamn door before I break his neck.”

The small male disappears as fast the way Minseok came bursting into the room, now leaving him with the other male that has been only observing the scene in front of him silently. And only then that Minseok finally notices him.

“Oh, hey, Chanyeol.” Minseok gives him his usual Cheshire smile, the other waves at him in greeting. “I wondered where you’ve disappeared to.”

“Just trying to get a fresh air, hyung.” Chanyeol gets up from the couch and comes nearing the older. “It’s getting late, I should probably head back home.”

“Do you have a voyage tomorrow?” Minseok questions, moving to his left for the taller to walk out before he closes the door behind him.

“Not in the morning, no.” Chanyeol glances at the shorter male next to him as they make their way to the main room, which is Baekhyun’s den, where most people are, the background music playing softly. “I have a schedule at the evening, but I think I ought to at least have a shut eye and rest before the long sail.”

“Where are you going this time?” Minseok takes the bottle of beer from Chanyeol’s grasp, earning a him a small ‘thanks’, discarding it in the kitchen before accompanying him to the entryway.

“Oslo, hyung. Norway.” Chanyeol answers, donning his jacket that was hung on the hanger stand before, and putting on his shoes.

Minseok lets out an astounded low whistle. “Wow. That’s a far way from home, Chan. For how long?”

Chanyeol chuckles flippantly, opening the door. “That’s what I signed up for when I got the job anyway, hyung. Proximately a month or two, but that’s because we have to make several stops in other countries.”

“Be careful, alright?” Minseok reaches up, being the older one yet far shorter than the male in front of him, and tousles Chanyeol’s opaque and slightly curly hair. “Don’t forget to bring us back souvenirs.”

“When have I ever disappoint you two?” Chanyeol lets the older dishevels his hair before his own hand goes to readjust it back, grinning at his hyung. “Oh, and give my warmest happy birthday to Baekhyun, will you, hyungie? And that I’m sorry I forgot to tell him that before.”

“I’ll tell him that.” Minseok stands by the doorway as he watches Chanyeol presses the down button and the elevator doors open up for him. “Be careful!” He yells once more time before the Chanyeol disappears from his sight.

“Bye, hyung!” The taller hollers as the doors finally closes on each other, leaving Minseok staring off at the spot Chanyeol once has stood.

When Minseok goes back inside the apartment, he sees that Baekhyun has rather successfully and somehow broken into the bathroom and dragged Jongdae out of it. The latter seemingly sulking on the couch whilst the owner of the apartment is hovering the poor man with arms crossed and an angry scowl.

“Seokie!” Jongdae wails once he spots his husband walking towards them, pushing past Baekhyun to throw his arms around the older lovingly. “Get me away from Baekhyun, please.”

The said man scoffs irately, his glare still on Jongdae’s posture. “The audacity you have, Kim Jongdae.”

Minseok laughs affectionately at his husband and their best friend’s typical interaction. They’ve been together for a decade and they still have the same old habit of biting each other’s head off. Then he turns to Baekhyun after realizing something, “Oh, right, Baek, Chanyeol wishes you a happy birthday and that he’s sorry he didn’t get to tell you that before.”

Minseok observes how the hard scowl on Baekhyun’s face gradually fades and transforms into a more softer one at the mere mention of the absent male’s name. Even Jongdae notices the change of mood radiating from him, which he raises a brow and shares a look with his husband next to him.

“Oh, he went already?” And dare Jongdae says this, but he can clearly see the dejected look on his friend’s face and the unmistakably disappointment in his tone.

“Damn, Baek,” Jongdae says in a teasing way, his arm going around Minseok’s waist as the other does the same. “You just met Chanyeol and you’re whipped already.”

And just like that, Baekhyun’s face hardens again just in a second. Though the reddening colour that appears on both his cheeks tell the Kims otherwise. “Don’t talk to me.”

And the Kims watch as he saunters his way back to his working space, not sparing them another glance. “He’s so whipped.” The younger of the Kims says, laying his chin on top of his husband’s shoulder.

“Hm.” Minseok hums in agreement, allowing the faintest smile.


	2. Chapter 2

_One year later.._

 

“Why are you still here, Baek? I thought you’d be on your way already.”

Baekhyun looks up from stacking up his paper works, piling it and going through it once again before he has to go to the airport before seven P.M. Jongdae’s standing on the doorway, leaning his weight on it, a document held in his hand. His other friend, Kyungsoo, stands next to him with a cup of what seems like a coffee.

“I needed to print one last data, then I’m off.” Baekhyun hastily takes a paper from his printer, waving it towards Jongdae and Kyungsoo, before slipping it between his other bundles of papers.

“But, it’s almost five.” Kyungsoo adds, taking a step inside the room to help his friend organize his papers and files, earning him an appreciative smile.

“Yeah, but I’m sure I’ll get there just in time.” Baekhyun breathlessly replies, putting them inside his black leather messenger bag with great care, not wanting them to fold along the way.

“Do you want me to call you a cab?” Kyungsoo offers, already walking to grab the phone receiver from his desk.

“Yes, please, thank you.” Baekhyun truly doesn’t know what’ll be the end of him if his friend wasn’t there. He takes his tailored blazer from Jongdae’s grip, having the account to take it from his hanger to make it easier for him. “Thanks, Dae.”

“No probs.” Jongdae plunges himself to the couch at the far end of the room, dropping his file on the coffee desk beforehand. “Where’s your luggage by the way?”

“I left it behind the receptionist’s desk.” Baekhyun’s right hand goes to his suit pocket, letting out a relieved sigh after feeling his phone in it. Then he goes to take his wool cape coat off the hanger stand and dons into it.

“It’ll be here in roughly five minutes.” Kyungsoo informs them, putting the receiver back on the office phone. “Maybe, you should wait downstairs.”

Baekhyun slings his messenger bag onto his left shoulder, rushes out and waits for Kyungsoo and Jongdae out of his office before he goes to turn his light off and locks the door, pocketing his key. Both his friends  go with him to accompany him down to the lobby. Once they arrive, Baekhyun goes behind the receptionist desk as Jongdae and Kyungsoo greet the current receptionists on duty.

“Why’s it small?” Jongdae asks Baekhyun as soon as he sees the navy coloured carry-on.

“I’m only going for two nights, why should I bring a big one?” Baekhyun gives him a pointed look and incredulity.

“Uh, for the souvenirs?” Jongdae answers him simply with a tone that exasperatingly sounds as though it’s the most obvious thing.

“I’m going for a business trip not a vacation.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

“Did you order a cab, Mr. Byun?” A bulky security guard asks him, seeing the cab pulls in the drive way.

“Yes.” Baekhyun lets the security takes his luggage as he, Jongdae and Kyungsoo walks out the building and towards the waiting cab.

“Have a safe flight.” Kyungsoo tells him as Baekhyun slips inside the car.

“I still want a souvenir, but safe flight or whatever.” Jongdae snickers when Baekhyun flips him off before finally shutting the door.

“The airport, sir?” The cabbie asks him, their eyes meeting through the rear-view mirror.

“Yes.” He answers politely with a smile and the vehicle pulls out the driveway and into the highway.

Baekhyun glances at the time on his watch and visibly sighs in relieve. He still has some times, now he’s more sure that he’ll arrive at the airport just in time. He won’t have to run in hurry to catch his flight. Baekhyun is a meticulous person, he always make sure that he has everything with him before he boards into the plane. Even if his trip only acquires him a night or two.

It didn’t take long before he reaches his destination, the familiar extensive architecture comes into his view, welcoming him when he’s done paying his cab and pulls his carry-on behind him. And all the same hastiness finally coming into view. Numerous of people walking, sitting with their earphones on, or waiting in queue to check in and to put their luggage.

After all of the procedures he goes through and the waiting, he finally situates himself on his designated seat. Of course he’s gotten himself in the business class flight, the firm taking care of all his flights tickets and his hotel bookings. What’s there not to be pleased of?

With the seven hours of flight time, Baekhyun has already prepared himself more of some work to be done. He always think that it’s better to get his work done on his flights. He pulls his messenger bag on to his lap after he’s adjusted his seatbelt, and pulls his laptop out.

“Baekhyun?”

The said male turns his head, hearing his name called by a deep voice. His stomach lurches into the depth and his heartbeats quickens when his eyes land on a _very_ familiar handsome face that he’s been longing for the past year. The man that disappeared on the night of his thirtieth birthday. The mysterious neighbour of Minseok and Jongdae.

 _Chanyeol_.

Baekhyun always wished that he’d by some means cross path with the taller male again whenever he went to visit his best friends at their apartment, knowing that he lives right next to their apartment, but lady luck hadn’t been so nice to him until now. There next to him all in his glory is Park Chanyeol, situated next to his seat.

“Chanyeol.” The smaller says breathily, his voice wavering.

Chanyeol grins, gums and all, the smile taking the space of his face. The radiant smile that Baekhyun wishes can preserve in his mind forever. “What a coincidence.”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says under his breath, his heartbeats can be heard inside his ears loudly. If Chanyeol thinks that it’s just a coincidence, Baekhyun believes otherwise. He likes to guilelessly think that perhaps Faith has taken a part of their meeting. That perhaps, their second meeting on that specific flight might leads them into something more.

After the countless times of flying, he’s been all well too accustomed with how it goes. Of the critical phases of flight. Research shows that statistically 83% of accidents occur during these phases: take-off and approach landing. Thus it is highly important that both the captain and their co-pilot go under these stages with great care and awareness.

In a way, it’s almost like their meeting. The critical first impression that he went through and how it stays during that one year. Shame they didn’t get to part in a way it should’ve been, only leaving unanswered questions and doubts in his mind. Yet still leaving him behind a lingering effect.

The supposed critical moments he should’ve went through before they parted ways. Of his smile, his behaviour and expression, whether their meeting at that time indicated that it’d be just a mere encounter or, perhaps, a start of something new.

And those doubts effortlessly vanish the moment he laid his eyes on Chanyeol’s face once again.

“How are you?” Chanyeol asks him, resting his elbow on the arm rest to shift closer to him. “I never thought I’d meet you here. I thought you were just some lookalike before realising that it’s _really_ you. It’s been a year, has it not?”

“I’m fine, how about you?” Baekhyun replies with the same smile on his face, matching the other’s enthusiasm. “Yeah, it’s been a year. Why did you suddenly disappear that night? Without saying goodbye.”

Chanyeol laughs, the laughter that Baekhyun has unknowingly missed so much. “Sorry about that. But, as I recall, you were busy trying to murder Jongdae.”

“You could’ve stayed for a while.” Baekhyun unconsciously pouts, unaware of how the taller’s eyes have briefly shifted to his lips for mere seconds. “It didn’t take me long to open the door.”

“Yeah?” Chanyeol gulps, silently hoping that Baekhyun didn’t notice his gaze. “How’d you break into it?”

“I didn’t break the door, if that’s what you’re implying.” Baekhyun huffs indignantly, playful glint in his eyes. “I picked lock it.”

Chanyeol’s almond shaped eyes widen at that, an impressed look on his facial. He smirks, “didn’t think you’re the type to be able to pick a lock.”

“Then what type of a person do I look like to you, Mr. Park?” Baekhyun has to give himself a pat on the back with his bold question, edging near to coquetry. He’s walking on a tightrope, but who is he if he’s not getting thrilled into the danger?

Chanyeol seems taken aback by the underlying tone, by the apparent flirting Baekhyun has just thrown at him. That doesn’t mean it came to him in a wrong way, no, far from that. Baekhyun’s boldness has ignited a sleeping beast inside him, and as he stares at the male in front of him, the more it growls in hunger.

“The daring one, I see.” Chanyeol answers after coming back into his senses, his usual deep voice dropping an octave lower. Baekhyun notices a flare in his eyes that wasn’t there before. His heart’s accelerating and Chanyeol’s huskier voice isn’t helping the sudden smouldering arousal on the bottom of his gut.

Baekhyun can feel Chanyeol’s fervent gaze penetrating his own, sweats have started to form on his back, he knows if he doesn’t look away now, he’ll conceivably humiliate himself in front of Chanyeol. Because, maybe—just _maybe_ —he may lose control of his hand’s mobility  and somehow without warning, he may _possibly_ grab Chanyeol by his face and crash his lips on the other’s seemingly delectable lips that he secretly has been dying to taste.

So, kudos to the sudden announcement from the pilot, notifying the passengers that the airplane is about to take off. Baekhyun doesn’t know what might’ve happened if he and Chanyeol were still staring at each other. He clears his throat uneasily, certain that he’s blushing (that soon he verifies when he catches the corner of Chanyeol’s lip curving into a smug smirk), pulling his gaze from the dangerous man next to him to the screen in front of him.

After the roughly ten minutes of taking off and ascending to cruise attitude, their seatbelt sign has been turned off and Chanyeol wastes no time to carry on their conversation, this time disregarding their previous playful flirting (Baekhyun just assumes that they, in fact, were plausibly flirting). Unknowingly to the shorter, Chanyeol’s change of convo is due to his discomfiture after the apparent electricity he felt when they were staring.

“So, I’m just going to take a wild guess that you’re currently on your business trip?” The taller nonchalantly enquires, pivoting his body once more to be able to face the other male.

Baekhyun turns to him, hoping internally that his face has cooled off. “Yeah, actually.” He  then jeers, “when am I not?”

“When’s the last time you’re on a plane and on your way to a vacation and not on a business trip, Baek?”

Baekhyun has heard his friends called him by that nickname countless of times, yet somehow, hearing it out loud from Chanyeol’s mouth has stirred something up inside him. In a good way, of course.

“Well,” Baekhyun falters when he attempts to rummage his brain to recall the last time he used a plane to go on a vacation, “there’s that one time I went to Paris with Jongdae and Minseok hyung.”

“And when was that?” Chanyeol raises his brow in a challenging way, another smirk adorning his lovely face.

“Umm,” Baekhyun wavers, sounding more uncertain than ever. “We were celebrating the day Minseok hyung’s was hired as an attending physician in his hospital.”

“That was, what? Two? Three years ago?” Chanyeol incredulous gaze meets his. “Don’t you ever have a vacation?” His tone altering to an exasperate one.

“I prefer to stay at home or visit my parents.” Baekhyun asserts, dropping his stare when it abruptly comes too much for him.

Chanyeol’s stare however softens when he sees the smaller male’s susceptible posture. “You drown yourself into your work too much, Baek.”

“But I do get to travel _because_ of my work.” Baekhyun retorts, the tone coming out brusquer than he’s intended to. Quickly he gives the taller an apologetic small smile. He didn’t mean to sound annoyed, honest, but the amount of times he’s heard those words in his life infuriated him.

The other sighs, “as long as you’re doing what you enjoy. I can’t possibly argue with that.”

“What do you do, anyway?” Baekhyun promptly changes their subject, not wanting it to prolong any more. He curses his mouth for being so snappy. “You didn’t get to answer it the last time.”

Chanyeol smiles wistfully, recoiling the memory one year ago, when they had their sweat moment inside Baekhyun’s office room. “Like you, I also travel a lot.”

“Oh?” Baekhyun raises a brow in interest, his smile gradually widening. “Are you a travel blogger?”

“Nope.”

“An entrepreneur? You do seem like a young CEO or some sort.” The smaller deducts, playfully scrutinizing Chanyeol’s face to his clothes, a simple semi-formal shirt and black jeans, the same Rolex watch around his left wrist.

The taller guffaws at that, earning another luminous smile from Baekhyun (and a couple of curious eyes from their neighbours). “No, I’m not. Although, I appreciate that you think I’m a CEO.”

“What, then? It can’t be any further than a CEO.”

“No,” the taller shakes his head, traces of his laugh still conspicuous. “I don’t _own_ a company. I _work_ for a company.”

“Travel agent, then?” Baekhyun makes a try again, leaning forward instinctively closer to the partition separating them, a hindrance divider. They’re so close, yet the little space seems an eternity to Baekhyun. How he ponders how it’ll feels to glide his gentle fingers across his seems velvety skin, pale and smooth akin to his. And especially through those seemingly soft coral-black curls.

“Close, but, no.” Chanyeol beams. “I work on a cruise ship. As the First Officer.”

“Oh, wow.” The smaller male’s eyes widen at the new information, sounding astonished. “That’s.. impressive.”

“You and I don’t differ much.” He shrugs. “We both have to travel for our work.”

“I still spend the majority of my time in my office though. But, you,” Baekhyun shakes his head, still awestruck, “you _literally_ go around the globe! That’s way more interesting than my job.”

“That’s not true,” Chanyeol opposes, shaking his head as well in disagreement. “Yeah, it sounds amazing when you put it like that, but sometimes I get sick of routinely seeing the sea as well. Especially when I have to sail for three or four months. The longest trip cruises usually have.”

“I still think you have the coolest job.” Baekhyun argues, smiling at Chanyeol.

“If you say so.” The taller reciprocates, mirroring the grin on Baekhyun’s face.

“So why are you on your way to Jakarta?”

“Oh, my co-worker’s getting married at Bali. I have a connecting flight there after this.”

“Your co-worker?”

“Yeah, our Third Officer. She’s been talking about this marriage _non-stop_ since the day she came back announcing that she’s engaged to her long term Italian partner.”

And on with their dialogues until the flight attendances come bringing their dinner where they keep sharing stories as well as laughs here and there. They do stop for a while, when Chanyeol notices the drowsiness in Baekhyun’s droopy eyes and has suggested the smaller to take a shut eye. Their arrival is still in four hours, and Chanyeol insists that he sleeps without wanting an answer out from the other.

Baekhyun has told Chanyeol to wake him up in a span of one hour, informing that he still has works for him to look through before arriving at their destination. Chanyeol has promised him back, but after seeing Baekhyun’s sleeping form and hearing the soft noises he makes whilst sleeping, the taller goes against it and lets the smaller rests. If Chanyeol needs to describe Baekhyun right there, it’ll be angelic and divine, innocent and pure. Precious. A piece of delicate art that needs to be kept and preserved.

So Chanyeol makes an oath to himself. To court Byun Baekhyun and keep him. For he can no longer deny the growing emotions he feels toward the other.

When they arrive, Baekhyun wakes up fuming once he finds out Chanyeol didn’t wake him up. But soon his annoyance dissolves into thin air when the taller asks for his number, nervously confessing (the tip of his elfish ears turning into shades of red adorably that Baekhyun coos inwardly) that he’ll very much want to see him again back in Korea.

(“It’s ridiculous the fact that I live next to Jongdae and Minseok hyung’s place, yet we haven’t met before.” Chanyeol tells him, with ears still burning when Baekhyun passes his phone back, his number saved in the other’s contact list.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun giggles, “ridiculous.”)

Alas, they part ways when they finally land on the capital city of Indonesia. Each promising to keep in touch and to contact each other when they return back to their homeland. Unbeknownst to them, their path has been sealed. With so many occurrences waiting for them in the future


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I last updated, been too busy with life.. I'm sorry for that, but I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

_ Three _ _ years later... _

That morning, on a lazy Sunday on precisely  June , Baekhyun stirs up from his deep slumber  with weight around his waist and warm breaths on his nape. Rustles from behind him before the arm around his waist tightens and snuggles closer to wards his body, enfolding more warmth into him, a  buff body against his back. Baekhyun shifts his body slightly, turning on  his other side, facing his companion and earning himself a groggy protest .

“Stop moving so much.” The husky voice , hoarse even, murmurs  muzzily , shuffling closer with nose and lips against  the crook of Baekhyun’s neck , his oversized thin shirt slipping off a bit . The hot breaths fanning across his pale skin, sending goosebumps.

With eyes still closed, Baekhyun raises his hand and  interweaves  his fingers through his partner’s curly hair, the soft locks  against the pads of his fingers, and starts to caress it. “We need to wake up ,  Yeol .”

His partner, Chanyeol, only snuggles closer  in to him (if that’s even possible, since they’re practically  en tangled ) and inhales the smell of Baekhyun’s bare skin deeply , before trailing lazy kisses upon it. “Five more minutes.”

“Hmm,” Baekhyun sighs in content between the kisses , “no, baby, we  have to wake up now. I have to go on a meeting and  _ you  _ have to start packing our clothes.”

“Why do you have to work on the weekend?” Chanyeol gruffly complains, stopping his mouth activity momentarily and peers up to look at Baekhyun’s angelic face in the morning. “This is so unfair, I just got back yesterday. We haven’t spent much time together.”

Sensing his husband’s eyes on him, Baekhyun’s eyes flutter open and  looks down to meet Chanyeol’s still weary gaze.  The crusts of the sleep dust on each corner of his eyes, and Baekhyun leaves his fingers that are tangled on his curls to remove the crusts from Chanyeol’s eyes.

“Because, my client is a _very_ busy businessman and the only time he’s able to meet me is today, which is Sunday. Besides, I have to cover for tomorrow _and_ Tuesday.” Baekhyun explains patiently, leaning down to place a kiss on both of Chanyeol’s eyelids.

“Still not fair.” The taller pouts huffily, pulling his husband’s small posture closer to him, his muscular arm secured around the petite waist while Baekhyun’s hands go to his shoulder . Then he starts to plant kisses across Baekhyun’s skin once more, this time a bit more persistent and has opted to use his tongue. “I don’t want some random shady man to spend his morning with  _ my _ husband.”

Baekhyun mewls on his bottom lip,  supressing a lewd moan from escaping his mouth. Although, when he speaks , his voice comes out breathy and wavering. “No marks. Remember. Meeting.” 

He can’t seem to generate a coherent sentence, mind too dazed with voluptuous mist. A surprised gasp escapes his mouth when Chanyeol’s dexterous tongue moves to his shoulder blade and the hand that was on the curve of his waist is now underneath his filled ass, kneading the meat there. “No, Chanyeol, I have a meeting.”

“The meeting can wait.” Chanyeol’s voice comes out dangerously, it’s deep and  sultry ,  and sending  delicious sensations inside Baekhyun and shivers down his spine. “I want you right now.”

“ No,” Baekhyun moans, the salacious sound reverberates through their room, his hands only grip tighter on Chanyeol’s broad shoulder and weakly tries to push him away. “I can’t. It’s an important one.”

Chanyeol pretends to not have heard the smaller, continuing his journey on nipping the pale skin, pushing his petite husband unto his back, the taller above and pinning over him. “Just for a while,  angel .”

Feeling overpowered, Baekhyun protests and with the last willpower he can accumulate inside him, he grips Chanyeol’s shoulder and pushes him until the taller yelps in surprise and bounces back to his side. Baekhyun rises up from the comfort of his bed and the heaven that is Chanyeol’s arms. He glances behind him at a pouting Chanyeol, staring with a dejected expression that makes him look like a kicked puppy.

“Maybe later.” Baekhyun swiftly places a peck on Chanyeol’s pouting lips before opening their wardrobe mirror sliding doors to take his boxer.

“But, we’re going to be at your parents’ house.” Chanyeol answers monotonously . F rom his reflection on the wardrobe mirror , Baekhyun can see the taller dropping back to the bed, their duvet and blanket  disorganized , and drapes an arm to cover his eyes. “I know we’re married and all , but if your dad hears us do the dirty under his roof, he’ll chop off the only source for me to plant an offspring in you.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes at Chanyeol’s overdramatic words. He promptly closes the sliding door and turns to sit by the edge of the bed next to Chanyeol. “You’re such a drama queen.”

Chanyeol moves his arm just enough for him to peer from under it. “You love this drama queen. And besides,” he prompts his weight on his elbow to get closer to Baekhyun, smirking, ”I seriously don’t want your parents walking in on us having sex. I’d rather have your body all to myself.”

Baekhyun slaps his husband’s muscled arm, the other falling back to the bed and guffawing. “They’re my parents! They’ve seen me naked plenty of times already when I was a kid!”

“Well, I don’t want them to see my naked ass on display.” Chanyeol breathlessly says between his laugh, tears has formed on the corner of his almond shaped eyes.

Baekhyun  smacks him once again on his stomach this time (and with much force) . Chanyeol stops laughing almost immediately and hunches over to shield his stomach (in case for another attack). “ Oof !”

“That’s what you deserve.” Baekhyun stands up from the bed and goes into their bathroom, leaving Chanyeol to himself on the bed.

Hearing the water running from inside, Chanyeol decides to resume his sleep again. It’s true that he just arrived back at their house  the other day. He’s been gone for a whole month sail around  Asia. It wasn’t his first time and he’s had his longest sail by now, but it always drains the energy out of him every time he goes back from  a voyage  . He’s said this before and will keep saying this, just how much he loves his job at being on the sea, he prefers the land just a little bit more.

And incontestably his husband, Park-Byun Baekhyun, contributes in that.

It hasn’t been long since their marriage. Not even a year yet—ten ( almost eleven)  months into it, but, always feels like their early stage of marriage. Chanyeol just adores his husband so much.

Chanyeol remembers the first time he had gotten back to sailing after he took a short leave from work to get married and after his honeymoon with his then newly husband. His crews were all congratulating him.  Jongin and  Sehun , the  Deck Cadets (who are close to him), kept on teasing him whenever they got the chance to. Breakfast, lunch, dinner, even the times when they encountered each other in or outside the Bridge. If Chanyeol hadn’t considered them as his own younger brothers, he’d contemplated on throwing them off the deck bow.

The moment their ship docked at the Incheon Port and all their passengers were all  done disembarking, he had been one of the few who so keenly and hastily got off the ship to be able to get home promptly. Their deck crew, of course, did a short briefing to review their works, but Captain Junmyeon was kind enough to let them all go earlier.

When the Staff Captain,  Yixing , saw him eagerly slinging his  rucksack on his back and dragging his suitcase behind him, he teased the taller. “So impatient now are you? After getting married.”

Chanyeol blushed furiously at the direct comment, feeling the tip of his elfish ears burning with embarrassment. “ Uhh.”

Two childish sniggers then reached into his hearing, the older turned to give the youngsters his best glare.  Sehun , the youngest, only laughed louder at Chanyeol’s attempt of being intimidating. He says between laugh and through his amused tears, “ hyung , I’ve never seen you this eager to get off the ship.”

“I’m sure he’s _eager_ to be with his spouse.” Jongin snickered, his hand dragging his own suitcase beside him. “Ain’t that right, Chan hyung?”

Chanyeol was fuming, he was about to retort back at them when  Yixing cut into him. Scolding them with that chide tone as though talking to nine years old (though Chanyeol believes that mentally both are at that age). “ Well, let’s see how you two will be when you guys finally get married.”

“Yixing hyung,” Sehun starts, crossing his arms over his chest and shaking his head, “I’m a happy bachelor and ready to mingle.”

“Yeah.”  Jonging agrees, nodding. “I’m still enjoying my bachelor life. So many fun things to do.” He adds with a knowing smirk.

“Oh, no.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes at the repulsive face Jongin and Sehun were sharing. “God saves those poor souls who’ll by misfortune have to cross paths with you two.”

The youngsters only gasped exasperatedly, scandalised by his words (ever the drama queens).  Sehun points at his face, “I ’ll  let you know that people would  _ die _ to be with someone with a face like mine.”

“I’d chose my own face over yours anytime, thank you very much.” Chanyeol wasted no more of his precious time arguing with the two and proceeded to make use of his long legs and strode faster towards the gangway, leaving them behind.

Back to the comforting bed, Chanyeol has already slipped past through his deep slumber by the time  Baekhyun finishes his shower.  The tall sailor  has started snoring in his sleep, an indication that he’s  passed out, his eyes still  slightly  ajar due to his unusual big eyes.

Baekhyun walks  o ut from the bathroom barely covered,  a towel on his  still wet hair and another towel hanging around his waist, already in his undergarment . He isn’t too surprised to find Chanyeol back snoring on the bed. He knows that his husband is probably all worn-out  from his voyage. Having to sleep o n a moving ship, he lets Chanyeol sleeps longer.

Donning on his tailored suit, having it custom made due to his broad shoulder, Baekhyun silently hums to himself. He decides to put his blazer later on, since he still needs to prepare a breakfast for himself and Chanyeol. Once done with his attires, he sprays his cologne on to the skin around his neck as well as a few spray on the shirt before he swiftly places a short yet sweet kiss on top of Chanyeol’s forehead, muttering a small goodbye. Then he goes outside their bedroom towards the kitchen.

Baekhyun is a simple man, it doesn’t take him long to prepare himself a breakfast. After few effortless minutes of making toasts with smashed avocado and sunny-side up egg and an espresso for himself, and making another one for Chanyeol as well, Baekhyun leaves—not forgetting to seize his car key from the coin valet trey on top of the kitchen countertop and leaving a note for Chanyeol.

**Author's Note:**

> That was their first meeting! I'm so excited to upload the rest. Of course the story is still in process and I'm still not done with it, but it's almost there.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
